


Study Hall

by anakinspams



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bruce is 24, Bruce is a jerk sometimes, Bruce is still rich, Clark is 22, Clark is such a twink, Flirting, M/M, Major Blushing, Short Story, SuperBat, bruce loves to flirt, clark blushes really easily, gotta keep you hooked, no smut until the end, that didnt change, they're both nerds but don't know it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinspams/pseuds/anakinspams
Summary: Superbat AU: Bruce and Clark go to the same college and after Bruce changes his classes and ends up in the same class as Clark, things get flirty. Between midterms and studying for said midterms, Bruce barely has any time to tell Clark how he feels after a few weeks and hanging out together.





	1. First day

**August 13th, 2018.**

 

_Bruce's POV:_

I walked through the halls of Gotham University with my bookbag halfway on my shoulder. I was hoping to get my schedule changed for the next semester because I didn't really care for my current class, physics. I thought that I would like the class but the workload is too much for me to handle right now. Between trying to run my family's business that was passed down to me after they died, working a night job to keep busy, and trying to study for midterms- I have absolutely no room for more homework and projects.

I huffed loudly as I walked into my new class a half hour late. A few people turned to look at me and I could tell that I was interuprting their concentration.  I sat down in an empty seat next to another guy. Black hair, glasses, writing down every single word that was said. The professor was already in the middle of a presentation and I knew that I had started off on the wrong foot. Hey, it's not my fault that the girl at Starbucks got my order wrong and had to make it again. I looked around the room, not many people were actually paying attention to what he said which was a relief. I wasn't the only one.

I took a sip of my coffee and groaned as I looked through my bag for my notebook and a pen. I'll admit that I'm not the most organized person on this earth but I know that I made sure to bring that notebook with me today. My life as a whole is a complete mess. For a past two years I've been a wreck because of a horrible breakup I went through. It effected me more than I'd like to admit.

"First day?" I was startled by a voice next to me. It was that guy who was taking endless notes. He was leaned over his seat, closer to me than before. I nodded and looked at him for a good fifteen seconds. I couldn't believe my eyes. His eyes held the ocean, his hair held the night, and his voice held the sound of heaven.  _Bruce, he said two words to you, shut up._ I smiled at him as he gave a small smirk. He's probably the teacher's pet.

"Does he always talk that fast?" I decided to open my mouth and for the first time, I regretted it. He looked back over at me, raising his eyebrow. I could tell that I just asked him a stupid question. "Uh, yeah? Are you not used to lectures?" He chuckled and looked down at my bookbag. It was a mess honestly. "No, not really. I was in a physics class to get the credits but it was too much for me to handle so I'm here." I motioned to the rest of the class hoping it would break the ice.  _You haven't even introduced yourself yet, Bruce._ "By the way, I'm Bruce." I smiled and outreached my hand to him. He shook my hand and his grip was the strongest I had ever felt.

"I'm Clark and you'll like it here but the only downside to this class is after a while, you overanalyze everyone and thing in your life. Makes your love life a little difficult." He chuckled again but this time a little louder. A person in front of us turned around and gave us a dirty look. I completely ignored her and kept talking. "My love life is already difficult, I'm sure I'll be right at home." I ran my fingers through my hair and internally screamed at myself.  _Great Bruce, good going. Now he thinks we're a nutcase with no love life._

"Yeah I can't say much about mine either don't feel bad, Bruce." He continued to take notes after that statement which told me that he didn't want to finish the conversation. He slid me a piece of paper with a number on it. "If you ever wanna talk or something. I don't have many friends and besides- you might need help with something here." He blushed and adjusted his glasses. "You're right. I need help finding a place to get a bite to eat. Wanna help me? My treat." I actually said something that wasn't embarrassing. Wow.

"Sure, I know a place down the road." He looked down at his paper and cleared his throat. I really made this dude blush within the first five minutes of knowing him. I am off to a good start. I'm sure this class will go great. Besides, how hard can psychology be?


	2. Out for a bite

_Bruce's POV:_

 

The air was crisp as we stepped outside onto the steps that lead into the school. People flooded the parking lot which meant it was going to be harder for me to leave. Clark hadn't mentioned going out to eat since I brought it up so I figured that I would let him bring it up on his own accord. I looked over at him and groaned as I realized how tall he was compared to me. It was ridiculous! This guy looks like a giant beside me. I hate being so short because I hate being looked down on. Okay, so I'm not _that_ short, I'm 5'8. Clark is at least 6'4.

"Hey, are you still down to go for that bite to eat?" Clark's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. That heavenly voice. I nodded and looked at the cars leaving the parking lot all at once. "We can take my car if you're okay with that." He continued talking. I smirked and shook my head.

"How about we take mine and you tell me where to go?" He gave me a confused look but agreed. I knew that he was in for a shock when he saw my car. We walked down the stairs and into the lot, towards my car. His eyes went wide with awe. I unlocked my car and turned around with a smirk. "What? Never seen one before?" I chuckled and motioned for him to get in.

"Uh, how can you afford a Lamborghini?" I watched his face changed from awe into realization. "Oh my god- you're Bruce Wayne aren't you?" I was the one being shocked this time. How did he know my last name and how does he know who I am?  _You own 95% of Gotham, Bruce._ I let out a sigh and nodded. What else was I supposed to say? Sorry?

"It's an honor to meet you. I mean- we met earlier but what I meant- it's g-great to know you, Mr. Wayne." Clark stuttered like a nervous school girl talking to her crush after school. His cheeks were deep red and his forehead was shiny from sweat. "I'm sorry that I didn't realize it was you before now. I've never actually seen a picture of you. My father works at Wayne Enterprises." Clark looked proud of his father. Go figure, all the pretty ones aren't momma's boys.

"That's awesome, I'll have to give him a raise then," I said as we both got into the car. Clark was being extra careful not to get anything dirty. He didn't even want to pull on the seatbelt for god's sake. What an angel. "Clark, you can go ahead and relax. It gets washed every weekend, it's completely fine." His body relaxed into the leather seats. That was obviously a weight off of his perfectly sculpted shoulders. "Alright, captain. Where to?" I asked as I pulled out of the lot.

"The little sandwich place right next to Target is so good. It's on the corner up here on the right after this light." Clark was so good at giving directions. When I tell someone where to go it usually ends up with me driving because I'm being such an asshole. I can't help that people don't listen to me! I'll admit that I'm not the easiest person to get along with when it comes to things like that. I'm a very direct person and when someone doesn't listen to me I get really agitated. 

"You like sandwiches? I should've asked you that before telling you to go to a sandwich shop." Clark facepalmed himself and sighed. "I'm having a rough time speaking today if you can tell. I'm sure you can. Oh, I'm a mess, I'm sorry." He put his head down and took his glasses off to rub his eyes. I don't want him flustered like this. He was fine until he realized who I was and now he's trying to impress me. He doesn't have to impress me. He's so handsome he could do anything and I would be in awe. I pulled into the almost empty lot of the sandwich shop and parked in front.

"I really hope you like it here. It's my favorite place to come." He smiled and got out of the car being gentle with the door. He held the door open for me and greeted the person behind the counter. The place was dimly lit, neatly organized. It had a romantic yet homey feel to it and I fell in love with it immediately. After Clark ordered his food I did the same and sat down at an empty table by the window. I waited for Clark to bring over our tray of food. I saw an old couple sitting a few tables away from us and I can only hope that's me in the future.

"Here we are- Here's your sandwich and soup," Clark said as he set it in front of me. He went back to the counter to get his own food. He put me first? Who raised this kid? God himself? He's so sweet and I can't help but wonder that all too familiar question.  _Is he gay too?_ It was probably too good to be true, he probably had a beautiful girlfriend back home. I took a bite out of my sandwich to take my mind off of my thoughts. A throaty moan escaped my mouth because of how amazing the food was. Clark was physically affected by the sound and I could tell because he shifted in his seat.

"Sorry- this food is just so delicious." I chuckled and wiped my mouth off with a napkin. Clark cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses.  _Great Bruce, you've made him uncomfortable once again._ Everything about this place and its food was amazing. I definitely want to come back and most likely come back with Clark seeing how he's part of the reason I like it so much. I watched him eat his food and for some godforsaken reason- he looked absolutely perfect. How can someone eat a goddamn sandwich and look like an angel? I don't know, but Clark made everything look good.

_I don't know why- but I have a feeling that this guy is going to ruin my life in the most wonderful way._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before heading off to my night classes, I hope to continue this and update another chapter soon. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
